


Love and War

by Ela_JungShim



Series: HoMinLand/One Shot Collection [6]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ela_JungShim/pseuds/Ela_JungShim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am calm, and he's hyperactive and talkative<br/>I am perfectionist, and he's spontaneus<br/>I am the water, and he's the fire<br/>and my life with him, it's only can be describe as 'Love and War'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and War

.

.

.

**Ela_JungShim** proudly resents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

**" **Love and War"****

**Pairing**  : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate**  : T

**Length**  : Oneshot untuk tiap chapternya

**Desclaimer**  : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn**  : TYPO's bertebaran dimana-mana, Full of HoMin couple.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jung Yunho dan Shim Changmin. Siapa yang tak mengenal kedua member Dong Bang Shin Ki yang bahkan namanya sudah mendunia dan memiliki berjuta-juta fans itu? Dengan stage name U-know Yunho, namja berwajah tampan, bertubuh manly, kemampuan menari yang sudah mendunia, dan juga suaranya yang khas menjadikannya dikenal sebagai Leader-ssi yang manly dan kuat.

Lain Yunho, lain pula Shim Changmin. Namja yang memiliki stage name Max/Choikang Changmin itu terkenal dengan sifatnya yang sangat evil dan juga komentar pedasnya yang sudah tak asing lagi. Memiliki tubuh setinggi enam kaki, dan tubuh yang ramping—meskipun dengan porsi makan yang sangat besar— , serta wajah manis—apalagi jika missmatch eyesnya terlihat saat ia tersenyum—menjadikan namja itu dikenal sebagai evil maknae dari boyband kelas dunia itu.

Selain itu, keduanya juga terkenal sebagai model karena tubuh mereka yang tinggi, dan juga tubuh yang proporsional.

Dengan status seperti itu, siapa sih yeoja yang tak ingin menjadi yeojachingu dari keduanya? Begitu banyak rumor dan gosip yang beredar mengenai hubungan keduanya dengan yeoja-yeoja tertentu. Namun... tahukah kalian mengapa keduanya tak pernah berniat menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja-yeoja yang pastinya akan melemparkan dirinya pada mereka itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'When on stage, I'm the Leader. When we're home, Changmin is the Leader.'_

.

.

Harum roti bakar dan juga aroma seduhan kopi membuat seorang namja berkaki panjang itu perlahan mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Setelah menggeliatkan tubuh sebentar, namja itu akhirnya menegakkan tubuhnya dengan malas, meskipun akhirnya ia berdiri dan berjalan keluar.

"Ah, Changdola, kau sudah bangun?" tanya seorang namja lain yang kini tengah berkutat dengan I-Padnya untuk membaca artikel mengenai perekonomian Dunia itu.

"Hngg.." gumam namja yang dipanggil Changdola itu sambil mengambil tempat di depan namja tadi dengan mata yang mash setengah terpejam dan wajah yang masih sangat mengantuk.

Namja tampan yang kini meletakkan I-Padnya itu terkekeh geli melihat tingkah maknaenya yang memang bukan tipe morning person itu. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat polos dan amat manis itu, entah bagaimana julukan evil itu saat ini benar-benar tak pantas untuknya.

"Minum dulu kopimu, Changdola." tawar Yunho sambil meraih cangkir kopi yang sudah ia seduh itu dan memberikannya pada maknae kesayangannya itu. "Kopi hitam dan kental dengan dua kotak gula, tanpa cream."

Namja manis tadi menerima cangkir kopi itu dengan sennyum, dan mulai meneguk minuman berkafein tinggi itu hingga tetes terakhir.

Tuk.

"Pagi, Changdola~." ucap namja manly tadi sambil memberikan senyumnya yang sangat bersinar itu.

"Bahkan orang buta pun tahu kalau ini sudah pagi, Yunho hyung." balas namja yang dipanggil Changdola itu. "Dan sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan panggil aku Changdola. Namaku itu Changmin." protes namja yang sebenarnya bernama Changmin itu.

"Nah, karena kau sudah bangun, ayo kita sarapan." ucap namja yang bernama Yunho itu dengan mengabaikan protes dari maknaenya itu.

Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya dengan kesal saat ucapannya itu tak di pedulikan oleh Yunho. "Aku mau rotinya pakai selai kacang, strawberry, coklat, nanas dan pandan, masing-masing lima tangkup." titahnya dengan kesal.

"Siap melayanimu, Prince Shim." goda Yunho yang kini mengambil dua lembar roti bakar dan mulai mengolesinya dengan selai-selai itu.

" _Yah_! Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan aneh-aneh seperti itu hyung!" kesal Changmin sambil memajukan bibirnya dengan wajah yang amat sangat menggemaskan itu. "Dan jangan lama-lama menyiapkan rotinya! Aku sudah lapar!"

Yunho langsung memajukan wajahnya dan mencuri kecupan singkat di bibir tebal Changmin.

" _Yah_! Hentikan hobimu mencium bibirku dengan tiba-tiba itu!" seru Changmin dengan wajah memerah yang amat manis itu.

Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya mengolesi roti-roti bakar itu dengan selai dan menatap Changmin.

"A-apa?" tantang namja manis itu yang merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan dari namja yang sebenarnya sudah menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya itu.

Dan perasaan Changmin makin tak enak saat ia melihat senyum mesum yang di arahkan Yunho padanya.

" _Y_ — _YAH_! Turunkan akuu!" seru Changmin kaget saat Yunho langsung berdiri dari kursinya, memeluk pinggangnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya di pundaknya.

"Kurasa sarapanmu bisa ditunda. Aku duluan saja yang sarapan." ucap Yunho santai sambil menggendong Changmin kembali ke arah kamar mereka.

" _Y_ — _YAH_! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?! Ini masih pagi pabbo— _anghhh.._!" Lenguhan keras meluncur dari bibir Changmin saat ia merasakan remasan pada bagian intimnya itu.

"Apa yang akan kulakukan? Tentu saja 'memakan'mu."

"Jung Yadong Yunho Pervert! Apa tadi malam belum cukup?!" berontak Changmin sambil menendang-nendangkan kakinya—berusaha melepaskan diri dari Yunho.

"Just give it up, baby." ucap Yunho sambil meraih satu kaki Changmin, mengarahkannya ke mulutnya, dan menggigitnya dengan lembut. Beruntunglah Changmin saat itu masih memakai boksernya saja, hingga Yunho bisa memberikan kecupan dan juga jilatan sensual disana.

" _Nghhh_..."

Yunho tersenyum mendengar desahan Changmin, dan ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuh Changmin ke ranjang mereka. "Nah, Jal meokkke seumnida~(selamat makan)"

.

.

.

_'When on stage, I'm the Leader. When we're home, Changmin is the Leader.'_...  **But if it about bed thing, I'm the tiger, and Changmin is the deer.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aigoo~ lelahnya.." ucap Yunho saat mereka memasuki dorm. Yunho melemparkan tasnya begitu saja dan melepaskan sepatunya dengan berantakan—sebelum ia melemparkan dirinya ke sofa terdekat. Syuting untuk acara God of Voctory melawan UV memang benar-benar melelahkan.

Berbeda dengan Yunho yang semangat, entah kenapa kali ini Changmin diam saja. Memasuki dorm yang barusan saja di buat berantakan oleh Yunho biasanya membuatnya berteriak kesal terhadap kekasihnya yang super berantakan itu. Namun untuk kali ini... tidak. Changmin hanya diam dan memunguti sepatu Yunho. Menatanya dengan rapih di rak sepatu. Setelah itu ia membawa masuk tas Yunho dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Yunho yang mendapati kesunyian janggal ini akhirnya duduk tegap di sofa. Dan saat ia melihat kekasihnya itu tengah termenung di depan meja sambil masih menggengam tasnya, senyum lembut terukir di wajah Yunho.

"Changdola."

Changmin terkesiap kaget saat suara Yunho memasuki pendengarannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Yunho dan menemukan namja itu tengah merentangkan kedua tangan kearahnya.

"Kemarilah." ajak Yunho dengan suaranya yang terdengar begitu menenangkan bagi Changmin. Membuat namja yang lebih tinggi itu langsung menuju ke Yunho, untuk merangkak naik di atas tubuh Yunho dan menyamankan diri dalam pelukan kekasihnya itu.

Shim Changmin memang terlihat kuat, bermulut tajam, dan manly diluar. Namun ia tetaplah seseorang yang amat sangat suka bermanja-manja—terutama pada Yunho. Dan seperti sekarang ini, saat Yunho menawarkan dirinya, jelas Changmin akan langsung masuk ke dalam pelukan Yunho. Lucu memang, saat ini sangat tak terlihat kalau Changmin itu lebih tinggi dari Yunho, karena kini Changmin benar-benar masuk sepenuhnya dalam tubuh kekar Yunho, menjadikannya terlihat kecil dan rapuh.

Yunho menepuk-nepuk punggung Changmin, dan mengelus lembut surai madunya itu. "Changdola... apa kau tadi... menangisi mereka..?" tanya Yunho dengan suara yang cukup lirih, karena bagaimanapun juga, topik itu memang selalu menjadi topik yang sensitif, yang selalu bisa mendatangkan air mata sang maknae.

Changmin terdiam sebentar, sebelum ia menggelengkan kepalanya—meskipun sekarang ini Yunho tahu kalau air mata kembali mengalir dari mata kekasihnya itu

"Changdola..."

"A-aniya. A-aku tak menangisi mereka.." bantah Changmin keras kepala. Namja yang lahir tanggal 18 februari itu membenamkan kepalanya makin dalam ke dada bidang Yunho dan mengeluarkan semua air matanya.

Yunho menghela nafasnya dengan tangan yang terus bergerak untuk menenangkan kekasihnya itu. Changmin itu sebenarnya seorang yang cengeng...  _crybaby_. Namja itu menangis kalau merasa sangat kesal. Menangis kalau Yunho mendiamkannya. Menangis kalau ia benar-benar lapar, dan tak sempat makan karena padatnya jadwal. Dan terutama mengeluarkan air matanya paling banyak setiap kali Yunho mengerjainya dan menggodanya di atas ranjang, hingga Changmin menangis dan memohon padanya.

Tapi banyak yang tak tahu mengenai kenyataan itu, karena kekasihnya itu benar-benar memiliki ego yang tinggi, dan tak pernah membiarkan dirinya sendiri untuk menunjukkan air matanya di muka umum—bahkan meskipun itu demi memenangkan pertandingan. Dan saat dimana kekasihnya itu menunjukkan air matanya, berarti itu adalah hal besar—seperti saat memenangkan MKMF atau seperti saat konser terakhir mereka dengan tiga member lainnya.

"Aku... aku tadi mendapat telepon..."

Yunho masih diam dan membiarkan kekasihnya itu untuk kembali berbicara. Namun kini bibirnya mengecup puncak kepala kekasihnya dengan penuh sayang—seolah berkata kalau _'Ya, aku mendengarkanmu Changdola, bicaralah...'_

"Aku mendapat telepon dari Umma... katanya Soo Yeon dan Ji Yeon... mereka bertengkar hebat dengan teman mereka di sekolah... Dan apa kau tahu alasannya, hyung?"

"Waeyo?"

"Mereka bertengkar... karena membelaku, hyung. Membela kita. Saat salah satu teman mereka berkata kalau album TVXQ yang terbaru tak akan laku, mereka bertengkar. Dan Soo Yeon benar-benar mengamuk saat temannya itu berkata kalau TVXQ tak ada apa-apanya kalau tanpa JYJ... padahal sebelumnya mereka adalah Cassie..."

Yunho mempererat pelukannya di tubuh kekasihnya yang kini terus bergetar karena air mata yang masih terus mengalir.

"Wae..? Padahal meski tak lagi satu grup, kita masih terus berhubungan baik dengan mereka... tapi... tapi kenapa reaksi Cassie bisa begitu berbeda? Dan aku... aku paling tak bisa kalau masalah kita... sampai berefek pada keluarga... Menyakitkan, hyung..."

Yunho menghela nafas dan akhirnya ia mendorong tubuh Changmin agar ia bisa langsung menatap pada sepasang mata sewarna lelehan karamel—yang kini basah karena air mata itu.

"Changdola... menjadi Cassie ataupun tidak, itu pilihan mereka sendiri. Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah terus berusaha menampilkan yang terbaik, untuk menjawab semua dukungan dari Cassie yang masih bertahan." ucap Yunho sambil ibu jarinya menghapus air mata yang masih menetes itu.

"Akupun juga merasa sakit saat mengetahui kalau keluarga kita menjadi korban perpecahan member. Kita juga tak mungkin bisa melindungi keluarga kita setiap waktu. Tapi, kita bisa mengusahakan yang terbaik, agar bisa membuktikan bahwa apa yang kedua adikmu bela itu benar-benar berharga."

"Jika teman adikmu itu berkata kalau album baru kita tak akan laku, kita harus membuktikan kalau mereka salah. Kita sudah memberikan yang terbaik pada album baru kita, dan aku yakin kalau penjualan album kita akan sama besarnya dengan album KYHD dulu. Dan untuk seterusnya, tunjukkan terus yang terbaik dari yang kita miliki, agar saat ada yang menghina kita lagi, adikmu bisa dengan bangga mengatakan kalau meskipun kini hanya berdua, TVXQ tak akan pernah berakhir." Yunho mengecup kedua kelopak mata Changmin yang tertutup, dan senyumnya merekah saat ia melihat bahwa tak ada lagi air mata yang mengalir di mata indah yang ia suka itu.

"Arrasseo, hyung."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"JUNG YUNHO!!!"

Namja yang namanya diteriakkan dengan sangat merdu itu terlonjak kaget... dan seolah tahu alasan mengapa namanya di serukan dengan begitu 'merdu'nya oleh sang kekasih membuat namja itu langsung menyelimuti tubuhnya dan berpura-pura tidur.

**BRAKK!**

Yunho berusaha dengan keras untuk tak berjengit saat mendengar pintu kamar mereka dibuka dengan begitu kasar oleh sang kekasih.

**Srakk!**

"Aku tahu kalau kau tidak tidur, jadi cepat buka matamu, Jung Yunho!" seru Changmin setelah menarik kasar selimut yang menyelubungi tubuh Yunho itu.

"Nghh...waeyo, baby?" tanya Yunho denga suara yang ia buat serak—seolah ia benar-benar bangun tidur.

"Jangan sebut aku baby karena aku bukan baby-mu!" sergah Changmin kesal. "Sekarang katakan padaku, dimana satu cup besar pudingku yang harusnya ada di dalam kulkas, huh?"

Yunho mengerjap-kerjapkan kedua matanya dengan innocent. "Puding? Puding apa, baby—uh, Changdola?" ucapnya pura-pura bingung. Ia menurunkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap Changmin dari bawah—hingga kini wajahnya pasti akan terlihat sangat polos seolah tak tahu apa-apa.

Changmin memukul kepala Yunho saking kesalnya. "Wajah pura-puramu polosmu itu tak akan bisa menipuku. Sekarang katakan, kemana perginya pudingku yang kusimpan di dalam kulkas semalam?" ucap Changmin dengan nada yang cukup berbahaya.

Makanan adalah hal yang paling penting kedua bagi Changmin setelah Yunho. Dan mengenai puding itu, itu adalah puding terakhir yang dimiliki Changmin, dan namja itu memang sudah merencanakannya untuk memakannya pagi ini setelah sarapan. Tapi saat membuka kulkas tercintanya... ia menemukan kalau pudingnya itu sudah hilang. Jelas ini adalah masalah yang amat sangat besar...

**Gulp**.

Yunho meneguk ludahnya dengan otak yang kini berputar dengan cepat. Jujur... atau terus berohong...?

"Kalau kau tak jujur, kau tak akan mendapat 'jatah' dariku selama satu minggu." ancam Changmin yang membuat Yunho langsung melebarkan kedua matanya dengan panik.

" _Y-yah_! Kenapa begitu? Padahal kau tahu kalau aku tak bisa kalau tak menyentuhmu satu haripun!" protes Yunho.

"Kalau kau tak mau menjawab jujur, aku akan melakukannya."

Yunho menggigit bibirnya, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menawab Changmin. "Pudingnya... aku makan... habisnya tadi malam aku sangat lapar..."

Changmin mengambil nafas panjang, namun Yunho langsung memotongnya lagi sebelum Changmin memuntahkan semua amarahnya."K-kau tahu sendiri kan kalau lambungku ini bermasalah. Kalau malam-malam aku makan makanan yang berat, perutku akan sakit karena tak kuat. Karena itu aku mengambil pudingmu...mianhae..."

Changmin yang sudah akan memuntahkan amarahnya akhirnya menahan dirinya setelah mendengar alasan dari kekasihnya. Ia membuka mulutny untuk memaki Yunho—namun tak jadi, dan akhirnya ia memilih untuk menutup mulutnya.

"Aku membencimu Jung stupid Yunho!" ucap Changmin kesal sambil melempar Yunho dengan selimut yang ada ditangannya.

**BRAKK!**

Dan Yunho benar-benar merasa bersalah, karena tadi sekilas ia bisa melihat kalau mata kekasihnya itu sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ish! Kau dalam masalah besar, Jung Yunho..." gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok...

"Pergi!" seru Changmin dari dalam kamarnya sendiri—tempat ia mengurung dirinya semenjak ia keluar dari kamar Yunho—kamar yang selama ini menjadi kamar mereka berdua.

Cklik—cklik... Cklek.

"Changmin umma~"

Changmin mendongak ke atas dan menemukan boneka bambi Yunho, dan juga Yunho itu sendiri kini tengah mengintip dari depan pintu kamarnya.

"..."

"Changmin umma~ ... Changmin umma~ ... Min Umma ... apa Min Umma membenci Bambi?"

"..."

"Minnie Umma~ "

"Keluar! Aku membenci Appamu! Dan kau sama saja dengan Appamu itu!" kesal Changmin menjawabi boneka Bambi yang selama ini Yunho anggap sebagai anak mereka.

"Wae? Umma marah karena Appa memakan puding Umma?" tanya Boneka itu lagi.

"Kau sudah tahu kan alasannya!" ketus Changmin—meskipun anehnya, meski namja itu kesal, tetap saja ia menyahuti boneka yang berbicara dengan suara Yunho itu.

"Tapi Umma, tadi malam Yun Appa kan kelaparan... apa Umma tega membiarkan Yun Appa kelaparan dan jatuh sakit?"

Seketika itu juga Changmin langsung melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada Yunho dan bonekanya.

"Kalau memang Appamu tadi malam kelaparan, kenapa ia tak membangunkan Umma? Bukankah Umma sudah berkali-kali bilang pada Appamu, kalau harus membangunkan Umma kalau dia kelaparan? Walau selarut apapun, Umma pasti akan membuatkan snack ringan untuk Appamu yang pabbo itu! Ummamu ini sudah berusaha menjaga kesehatan Appamu. Tapi dia malah... dia malah..."

Changmin menundukkan wajahnya yang kini mulai basah karena air mata, dan sedetik kemudian dia bisa merasakan pelukan hangat menyelubungi tubuhnya. "Lepaskan aku...!" sergah Changmin berusaha melepaskan pelukan Yunho dari tubuhnya.

"Aniya." jawab Yunho tegas. "Mianhae... Aku tahu kalau kau selama ini terus berusaha menjaga kesehatanku agar aku tak lagi keluar masuk rumah sakit seperti dulu." ucap Yunho sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh kekasihnya itu. "Tapi semalam, aku benar-benar tak tega membangunkanmu. Tidurmu begitu lelap karena aku tahu kau pasti kelelahan dengan semua aktifitas comeback kita. Jadi aku tak tega membangunkanmu dan malah memakan pudingmu. Maafkan aku."

Changmin mengusap air mata yang tadi sudah berjatuhan, dan memukul tubuh kekar Yunho dengan sebal—sebal karena ia tak pernah bisa berlama-lama marah pada kekasihnya yang juga selalu perhatian padanya itu. "Kali ini... kali ini saja alasanmu kuterima. Tapi kalau lain kali kau tak membangunkanku..."

Yunho mengangguk cepat. "Arraseo. Aku pasti akan membangunkanmu."

Changmin akhirnya menghembuskan nafasnya, dan ikut melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh kekasihnya itu. "Tapi aku masih ingin makan puding..."

"Hahahaha... jangan khawatir, tadi aku keluar sebentar membelikanmu yang baru. Sebentar, akan kuambilkan." ucap Yunho sambil beranjak keluar.

Changmin meraih tubuh Bambi yang tergeletak terlupakan tadi dan tersenyum senang. "Hey, Umma ralat ucapan Umma. Umma memang sangat mencintai Appamu..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kami sudah hidup bersama selama hampir sembilan tahun. Dan karena hanya tinggal berdua, kami sering di sebut sebagai ShinKi couple—sebutan bagi para pasangan yang sudah menikah. Yah, mungkin tak salah juga, karena kam sudah bersama dan tinggal satu atap selama sembilan tahun lebih.

Dalam sembilan tahun ini, sudah banyak yang kami lalui. Kebahagiaan, kekecewaan, kesenangan, kesedihan, tawa, tangis, amarah, percekcokan... Semuanya sudah kami lalui, dan itu semua menjadikanku lebih mengenal Yunho dari siapapun—ya, ya, dan kau juga mengenalku luar dalam, Jung Yunho, jangan protes melulu di belakang!

Ah,maaf untuk interupsi dari orang tak penting—ya, ya, suamiku, puas kau Jung?

Lupakan yang tadi. Lalu, sampai dimana kita tadi? Oh, ya, mengenai hubungan kami. Mengetahui setiap sisi dari Jung Yunho jelas membuatku ada kalanya benar-benar merasa ingin melemparkan lemari ke kepalanya itu. Namun ada kalanya juga aku benar-benar merasa beruntung karena ada namja itu disampingku.

Bisa dibilang, aku ini tenang dan kalem sedangkan dia itu sangat hyperaktif dan talkative.

Aku ini orang yang perfeksionis, sedangkan dia adalah orang yang spontanitasnya tinggi.

Dia tipe yang berantakan, sedangkan aku ini sangat suka dengan kerapihan.

Dia api... dan aku adalah air.

Namun perbedaa itulah yang membuatku merasa lengkap. Perbedaan itulah yang membuatku tak bisa lepas darinya meski kami sering bertengkar.

Kata Yunho, baginya aku ini adalah Rumah. Sebuah rumah dimana ia bisa pulang dan kembali apapun yang terjadi. Dan kurasa, aku tak bisa mengatakan hal yang lebih sempurna dari itu—namja itu benar-benar pandai kalau untuk hal-hal seperti ini.

Nah, ini hanyalah sepenggal kisah kami. Jalan kami masih panjang, dan kami masih terus membutuhkan dukungan dari kalian semua. Jadi, entah kalian adalah seorang Cassiopeia / Bigeast ataupun HoMinShipper, kumohon, jangan pernah menyerah mengenai kami, dan terus dukunglah kami. Karena dengan begitu, kami akan terus bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk kalian semua.

Sekian.

Salam, Love and War

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**Annyeong~!**

**Aku balik dengan bawa FF HoMin lagi nih..**

**So, apakah FF seperti biasa, saya minta komennya mengenai FF satu ini... Suka kah dengan FF ini? Johahae?**

**Dan setidaknya, tinggalkanlah jejak kalian di kotak review ini, Ok?**

Changdola.Yunho mempererat pelukannya di tubuh kekasihnya yang kini terus bergetar karena air mata yang masih terus mengalir. 


End file.
